


Of Stupid Shirts and Dirty Talk

by crownglass39



Series: It's Not All Glistening Bodies and Simultaneous Orgasms [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownglass39/pseuds/crownglass39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve likes to rub up against Bucky like a cat and Bucky wears a seriously hideous tshirt while having sex. </p><p>“What is this?" he snarked.<br/>"Some kind of demented payback for getting come in your hair?!”</p><p>“Yes, punk, that’s exactly what I intended to do in the middle of having wild, freaky, energetic sex with you."</p><p>Part Two of my Steve/Bucky "Bad Sex" series although can easily be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stupid Shirts and Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Embedded images.
> 
> I'm going to hell for writing this kind of dirty talk. Seriously.

“Ow! ow! ow! OW! Buck! Ow!” Steve wrenched his head away from Bucky’s arm which just exacerbated the problem at, um...hand.

His glare at Bucky was tempered by the fact that he was flushed and sweaty and was well on his way to another tremendous orgasm when this happened. “What is this?" he snarked.  
"Some kind of demented payback for getting come in your hair?!”

“Yes, punk, that’s exactly what I intended to do in the middle of having wild, freaky, energetic sex with you. ‘Let’s see, wouldn’t it be fun to extract revenge and completely kill my boner at the same time by having Steve yelp in pain in the middle of sex?’ "

Steve didn’t have much of a response to that other than to pull his head away from the offending metal arm which had about the same effect as it did the last 17 times he did it, which is to say... none.

“Stop moving, you stubborn ass! You’re just yanking hair out now!” 

“Why didn’t you warn me about this?!” Steve’s tone had taken on a distinctive whine which Bucky was sure he hadn’t heard since before His High Holy Dumb Ass (™) took the serum. 

Bucky shot Steve a scathing glare.

“Yes, because I’ve had so many opportunities in the last 70 odd years to have sex with a grown man who thinks he’s part cat and likes to nuzzle his head along my metal arm.” 

Steve, for all his indignation looked remarkably like Grumpy Cat at that very moment. Bucky, however, wisely kept his mouth shut about that little fact. 

“Sorry, punk, must have just slipped my mind.”

Steve appeared somewhat chastised for a minute as Bucky began the meticulous process of using his flesh-and-blood hand to remove Steve’s fine-ass hair that had snarled itself in between the plates of his arm. He’d been as gentle as he could, shifting his weight slightly to the side but was distracted when Steve grimaced slightly. 

“What? Did I pull too hard there, Rapunzel?”

Steve blushed just a little bit. Just enough that the tips of his ears turned pink.

“Lube…” he started.

“Yeah, what of it?” Bucky freed another few hairs. 

“It’s sliding out of my ass.” 

Bucky shot him a look. 

“What?!" he all but whined, "It’s not exactly the best feeling especially when things just kind of ...stopped.” 

“Of course I stopped! You were yelping in pain!” 

“I do not yelp!”

“You did!”

“Did not!”

Bucky pulled another hunk of hair and frowned when he realized how intertwined it had become with one of his servo motors. He’d definitely need Stark’s help in cleaning the mess up and wouldn’t THAT just be a fun discussion to have. 

Bucky sat back sighing heavily, “Are you seriously telling me that you’re more upset that we stopped having sex than getting your hair all snarled up in my metal arm?!"

Steve’s voice was small.

“Maybe.” 

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” Bucky worked the last of Steve’s hair out of his arm and rolled off the bed. He quickly stomped over to the dresser and pulled on the first long sleeved shirt that he could find, mostly ignoring the fact that is was hideous and HAD to be a gift joke from Stark. 

Had to.

Steve’s smile quirked up a bit when he saw Bucky pulling the shirt over his head.  


“Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Buck? I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Shuddup, punk. You’re one to talk since it came out of your dresser!” 

“Besides,” he none-too-gently nudged Steve’s thigh open with his knee. He lowered himself till they were pressed chest to chest and licked a path along the tendon on Steve's neck, ending at his ear, “You’re the one about to have it in you.”

“Such a sweet talker you are, Mr Barnes. You talk that way to all the ladies?”

“Yep” he smirked, pressing Steve's hips down into the bed with his own and rolling them sinuously. It had taken remarkably little to get him ready to go again. “Used to have them drooling all over. You still drooling for me, sweet cheeks?”

"Charming, Buck. Really" Steve said with a moue of distaste but then his eyes flashed with a plan and he fluttered his goddamn long eyelashes at Bucky and said as innocently as he could, "You'll check to make sure I'm ready to take you, won't you?"

His eyes fluttered again. "Such a big strong soldier like you, you'll take care of me, right?"

Bucky couldn't decide to whether to laugh outright or thank his lucky stars that he had Steve back in his life; that he had someone he could have fun with.  
In bed.  
Cause if you couldn't laugh while having sex, what's the point? 

He let his voice drop as seductively as he could without snickering.  
"Oh, don't you worry there, darlin', I'll take REAL good care of you."

Steve's expression was caught between seriously turned on and laughter... Not a bad combination in Bucky's opinion. When he eased his finger in Steve's tight hole his expression shifted completely over to "turned on." 

And stayed that way. 

"Look at you, doll" Bucky bent down low and whispered in Steve's ear, "all hot and wet for me already!" Steve keened slightly at the praise and tilted his head back baring his neck to Bucky. "You ready for another finger?" Bucky asked, circling said finger around Steve's rim.

“You know I am, Buck. Now give it to me already!”

Bucky caught Steve’s eye and sucked his bottom lip in his mouth just as he eased a second finger into Steve, restretching him slightly.  
“Oh, Honey, you like that don’t you?”  
The question was completely redundant but Steve liked to hear Bucky’s voice and he knew it.  
“You love feeling me stretch you out all slow, don’t you?” 

“Oh, yeah, doll, you like that just as much as having me pound you into the bed, or over the couch, don’t you?”

Steve’s eyes were fluttering halfway shut and the flush on his neck crept up his face. 

“But you like it best when I ease you open and take my time, don’t you, darlin’?”

Steve was impatiently pushing himself back onto Bucky's fingers and he knew they'd never be able to take the time to have the kind of slow, languorous sex he was talking about. 

Not without a heavy application of rope and tying Steve to the damn bed...but that was an idea for another day. 

Hell, after just a few minutes Steve looked like he was was going to pop and Bucky was nearly desperate to come himself. 

"You want me to fuck you, baby doll?"

"Yeah, Buck, you know I do. So why don't you?"

"You love it, don't you?" Bucky asked sitting back between Steve's spread legs and lining himself up.  


"What's that?"

Christ! Steve's pupils were blown and he looked so god-damned debauched Bucky didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it together. 

"You love to feel the sweet burn as I push in, stretching you around my hard cock."

"God, yes!"  
Bucky didn't know if his response was to his question or whether he began to do just that. Pushing in slow and burning, just on the perfect side of not-too-wet so they could both REALLY feel it. 

Once he eased himself in all the way Bucky took a good long look at Steve. The blush on Steve's face had spread down to his chest and Bucky coudn't help tracing the path of the flush with his hand. By the way Steve was already writhing Bucky could tell he wouldn't last long. which is just as well cause he wasn't going to be having marathon sex. 

Not tonight anyway. 

Bucky set up a fast pace, there was no point in denying the inevitable by this point. 

"Well, come on them, Babydoll," Bucky pulled all the way out just so they could feel the tight clench as he worked himself back in again. 

"Come on. Let me feel your tight hole flutter around me as you come."

Steve was biting his lip and wasn't that just the prettiest thing ever?

"You gonna come for me, Sweetheart?"  
"You gonna come with just my dick in you pounding you just how you like it?"

"God damn, Buck! Holy shit!" Steve moaned.  
"The mouth on you!"

"You love it, punk, don't deny it!" Bucky said picking up his pace.  
"Everyone thinks you're all manners and politeness but in reality..."  


He pushed in deep and leaned his weight hard right where Steve loved, it rocking in in teeny tiny increments, not really pulling out. **Really** letting Steve feel it. 

He loved watching Steve's eyes roll back in ecstasy.  
"You're the same filthy minded fella I fell in love with all those years ago" 

" Yeah I am. God, Buck yeah."

"You're too damn gorgeous writhing on my dick." Bucky leaned down and licked at Steve's ear.  
"Come for me, babydoll,let me feel you come on my dick."

And even Steve (the contrary little shit) followed order sometimes... when it suited his needs, and fortunately today was one of those times.  
He was still clutching the sheets so hard they were close to tearing and trembling through aftershocks when Bucky collapsed on him in a sweaty, sated mess. 

And to this day Bucky was certain that this, right here, was the real reason that Steve agreed to take the serum. So he could be blanketed by Bucky's warm weight when they were done having sex, Bucky still snugged up inside him dripping messily. No fear of asthma or crushing him. Steve loved to be draped by his Bucky blanket, and truth be told (though he'd be hard pressed to admit it) Bucky liked it just as much. 

Sighing contentedly, Steve petted at Bucky's hair when he relaxed all his limp, drowsy weight right onto Steve's body.

This, Bucky was sure, was a slice of heaven. He was certain Steve would agree.

After a few minutes of manly-cuddling Steve said sleepily, "This is nice..."

"Too bad I had to pull out chunks of your hair and wear a stupid-ass shirt to get here, though."

" 'S worth it" Steve mumbled rolling them over and resuming his prior activity of nuzzling up against Bucky like Steve was a cat and Bucky was catnip. 

An activity with ultimately led them to lying worn out, used, and sated in a sticky bed, so Bucky couldn't complain too much. 

 

Bucky’s lip bite  



End file.
